


Because I Love You

by sugar_cubeZ



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angel Needs Love too, Assasins, Heartbreak, Humans, Kindess, Loathing, Love, M/M, Poetry, minupulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_cubeZ/pseuds/sugar_cubeZ
Summary: it snows on a city of the lost.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 8





	Because I Love You

Snow.

Snow falls on the quiet streets of Italy, filling the space between the lost souls. I am among them, looking through a foggy window, fiddling with the empty glass in my hand. I could taste the hangover I would have tomorrow, sitting in my mouth like spoiled milk and messing up my insides. But at this point I'm barely thinking about anything, much less the next morning. Fuck, its so goddamn _empty_ in here. All I got is some cheap booze shelved on cobwebs and breaking splinters, and the most non-stop, annoying thing on this cursed planet.

My thoughts. 

That isn't to say however, that I dislike being alone, in fact its one of my favorite things. Its more so that I'd rather not think during that time. Ruins the whole "peacefulness" I'm going for. So that's the main reason I drink, because it seems to be the one thing keeping out those goddamned internal monologues. I grab another bottle, brimmed with glimmering liquid that never seems to look they way it did before you started. Pouring a glass, I sat down again, watching the snow.

Once the glass reaches my lips, the world starts to fade, and I start to forget everything that has happened now and before. 

Snow. 

Snow falls on the quiet streets of Italy, filling the space between the lost souls. 


End file.
